Bete Noire II
by Linwe Elendil
Summary: Set after the events of the episode. Kate tries to outrun her new, personal nightmare. Oneshot, unless I get more ideas...


Disclaimer: I own nothing. As much as I would like to. This story was written without the express permission of the folks at Paramount. Sorry…

This story – as the title suggests – takes place just after the events in Bête Noire. I couldn't help writing this. Literally. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kate sat at her desk, staring blankly at her keyboard. Her conversation with Tony kept playing through her head. She mentally heard him snap his fingers as he intoned. _Maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen like _that. Her brow furrowed and her eyes fluttered closed. There was _no way_ – whoever that bastard had been – that she could feel anything but contempt for him.

"_Next time, I'll be quick enough."_

"_Don't you wonder why you weren't now?"_

Memories crowded her mind. She was laying facedown on the cold metal table, with his hands running up and down her legs. Only this time, when he told her to turn over, he climbed on top of her, careful to keep the barrel of the gun pressed to her temple. She struggled to breathe – telling herself it was only due to his weight on her chest. He leaned down to kiss her, and she gritted her teeth.

"Kate…" She felt a rough hand shaking her shoulder and snapped awake with a gasp. She rocketed up from her chair and grabbed at the man who had touched her, flipping him over her desk to land painfully on his back.

Bringing her hands into protective fists she called down to him, "Fast enough for you this time?" She blinked as she recognized DiNozzo's face, staring up at her in shock. He coughed for a moment in an attempt to get his breath back. She had clearly knocked the wind out of him. In a flash, she dropped onto her knees – sad when she saw him flinch, as if expecting another attack. That was when she noticed her hands were still clenched. Making an effort to relax she said, "I'm so sorry, Tony. Are you okay?"

"And to think," he said – still a bit breathless – as he sat up, "that I was worried about you." He rubbed the back of his head while Kate blinked and looked away. "Really, though," he continued, "You alright?" She refused to meet his gaze. "Kate?"

"Sorry," she apologized again, ignoring his questions. "I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah…" he replied. "Looked like you were having a nightmare, too." She nodded. "First one, huh?" he said, remembering their earlier conversation. She didn't respond. "Look, Kate – if you need me to… Well… I would understand if you didn't want to be alone tonight, so…"

Kate blinked and focused on him again. "If you're suggesting – " He put his hand up to stop her protest.

"As a friend, Kate. As a friend." She looked at him, sensing the sincerity in his eyes. She came close to saying yes, but in the end, her pride won out.

"No thanks, Tony. I'll be fine." She nodded and stood. He followed suit and stretched.

"You're sure?" he said, a teasing look in his eyes once more. "Because I might just have something in your size. Silk perhaps?"

She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "I think I'll pass."

"Don't know what you're missing out on, Kate." She smiled.

"And I prefer to keep it that way."

"Your loss." He became serious once more. "But you will go home… get some sleep?"

"Sure," she lied. If he knew she had no intention of leaving, he kept that information to himself. "I'll be on my way, just as soon as I finish my report."

"Gibbs'll probably want to read it in the morning anyway."

"He'll want me to bring it to the hospital?"

He smiled at her. "Kate, this _is_ Gibbs we're talking about. He's probably already home."

She nodded. "Good point." He turned to walk away, trying to hide a slight limp. Kate smiled. "Tony," she called after him. He turned back to look at her, the seriousness back in his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem, Kate." He headed toward the elevator again, calling over his shoulder, "Don't forget to change clothes before 0500. Gibbs will probably be in around 0530." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She hadn't fooled him at all. But she wouldn't let him get away with it.

The doors were just staring to close when she said, "Good night, Tony. Sleep tight, and don't let the vampires bite."

"Oh, great. You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you?" And then he was gone.

Kate laughed softly before running a tired hand through her hair. She looked around the darkened office, fighting the childish urge to turn on a few more lights. She withstood it for a whole 30 seconds – after which she turned on all the nearby desk lamps. She left the office for a moment – armed – to get a cup of coffee that closely resembled tar and tasted of rocket fuel, before sitting down at her computer once more.

The terrorist's face swam in front of her. She exhaled softly. "Alright, you bastard. I'm going to put you down on paper – define you down to the smallest detail – and after that, you are going to leave me alone." But even as she began, some part of her feared that he would always haunt her. Her very own bête noire.

She sighed and took a drink of coffee. It had been a long day, and it was going to be an even longer night.

* * *

First NCIS story. How did I do?


End file.
